Flash memory may introduce data errors to data stored therein due to variations in the memory cells introduced at the time of manufacture or due to changes in behavior as the memory cells age. Error correcting codes may be employed to correct data errors during read operations. For example, low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes and Bose Chaudhuri Hocquenghem (BCH) codes can provide robust error correcting capabilities. However, applying error correcting capabilities of LDPC and BCH codes can add unwanted latency to read operations.